


The Nature of Family

by GoddessofBirth



Series: angel!verse [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Dean is reminded there are thousands of years in Castiel's past he still knows nothing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Family

**Author's Note:**

> The angel!verse series will end up being a fusion of about five different fandoms, but will be firmly situated in the world of Supernatural.

'Who the hell is that, Cas?' Dean stared warily at the man standing across the field from them, tall and dark and bulging with muscles in a way that was an aberration from the standard look of the angel vessels Dean had seen so far – assuming, of course, that that was what he was. He'd shown up seconds before, just as Dean and Cas were looking at the losing end of a battle with a whole host of demons, and with barely a flick of his wrist had turned them all to ash. And that wasn't the weirdest thing about him...

Castiel moved to stand beside Dean, the arm of the trenchcoat he still refused to part with just barely brushing against Dean's wrist. 'His name is Riddick. He is – _was_ one of my brothers.' Since his Fall, Cas had struggled with what to call the angels. A part of him still thought of them family, even as he considered it an almost blasphemy to claim relation, now that his Grace was gone.

It bugged the hell out of Dean, because if any of the angels had been worthy, it was Cas.

'What's the deal with the eyes?' It was another thing he'd never seen; the angel – Riddick – was wearing a pair of smoked welding goggles, strapped tight around a head completely sheared of hair.

'A very,  _very_ long time ago,' Castiel's voice had taken on a tone of almost hushed reverence, 'he looked upon the true face of God – it would be almost the same as you looking at one of the Host – and something in his Grace was mutated, changed; he carries it with him no matter what vessel he takes, although he has had this one for many centuries.'

'Huh,' Dean scoffed, keeping a careful eye on the still unmoving angel, 'guess that's one human who's never getting to come back.'

'No...no, he took this one from the future; a deal was made with the owner. It will one day be returned.' Cas said it almost absently, like he hadn't just dropped a weird ass bomb that begged for explanation. His next words though, were incredibly intent, as if he were imparting sacred texts.

'Dean, he is the  _only_ angel to have seen our Father's unshielded nature and  _lived_ .'

'Why haven't we seen him before? Where was he in the battle? What side?' He fired the questions in rapid succession as the angel started toward them at a slow, rolling stalk. It reminded Dean of a horror movie – the monster always moved slower than you, but he always caught you, too.

'He was not present. He...left the Host some time ago. I have not seen him in years, a long time even for us. He has always been troublesome, always walked the line between obedience and outright rebellion. He has no care for internal struggles. I'm not sure he even cares for God.' He looked at Dean sideways. 'You would probably get along well.'

Dean was pretty sure not. 'Why the hell wasn't he conscripted?'  _Every_ angel had been drafted by one side or the other. Nobody had been given a choice in the end, even those fighting for mankind.

'Dean.' Castiel was talking to him in that tone Dean hated, the one that said he was trying to explain something to a particularly dense four year old. 'Michael once tried to call Riddick back to heaven. He sent twenty angels after him. None of them survived. I feel sure neither side cared to attempt it again.'

None of this was making Dean feel any better, and as the angel got closer, near enough that Dean could make out a set of tattoos on his upper arms, he stepped in front of Cas. He had his weapons, and his angel guards, and the knife that they'd done that freaky ass ritual on. He didn't know what good they'd actually be against an angel like this, but it wouldn't be the first time the Host had tried to punish Cas, and they'd only get to him over Dean's cold, dead body. He hoped like hell Sam would hurry and show up with the Impala and reinforcements.

Castiel made an impatient sound and pulled Dean back beside him. 'He is not here to hurt us. He is one of my closest brothers.' Again, that small pause as he pondered the use of the word. 'Or he was, when I last saw him.'

'Yeah, well, you and I both know things change.' He tried to shove Cas behind him again and Cas shoved back, and then it hit him how ridiculous they probably looked pushing back and forth like third graders. He stopped and opted for pumping his shot gun and widening his stance instead.

The dark skinned angel didn't even spare him a glance when he reached them, instead speaking straight to Castiel. 'What have you been up to, Cas?'

Dean stiffened at Riddick's familiar use of  _his_ name for the fallen angel.

'I come back from a little run around the 'verse and I hear tell you actually rebelled. That you  _fell_ . By  _choice_ . Seems I recall us having more than a few conversations about the need to be obedient.'

Castiel didn't flinch away from Riddick's question, but his eyes dropped briefly before rising again. His voice was quiet when he answered. 'I have...learned...many things since we last talked. There were...reasons.'

His eyes went to Dean for half a second, like he couldn't help the involuntary glance, and Riddick looked at the Hunter for the first time.

'Him?  _That's_ why you fell? For a dirt monkey?'

Dean sneered, his lip curling up. 'Screw you. Us dirt monkeys helped bring down half of your relatives, didn't we?'

To his surprise, instead of smiting him, Riddick threw back his head and laughed long and hard. When he was done, he smirked. 'Well, you know what they say – you can't choose your family.' He looked between the two of them before drawling out -

'So, you two fucking or what?'

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. It was the thing nobody talked about –  the fact that Dean had started getting two rooms at whatever crappy motel they were staying at, that Dean and Cas walked around wearing nip marks and finger bruises and the occasional hickey, even though Dean hadn't picked up a girl in months, and Cas never had.  Well, nobody but Sammy, who found the whole thing perfectly hilarious and never missed an opportunity to take a good natured dig at them.

He shot a concerned look at Cas, only to nearly jump out of his skin  _again_ , because Cas was answering Riddick's question with a small but wicked kind of grin he usually only had when he was wearing a lot less clothes. Riddick chuckled low.

'Thought so. Good to know something I said sunk in.' He stepped back from them. 'Gotta be goin' now. Things to do, assholes to smite. You know. Cas.' He nodded to the smaller man.

'It was good to see you again, bro – ' Castiel grimaced. 'Riddick.'

Riddick growled and shook his head. 'Still my brother, Cas. Always will be.' He held out his arm to Castiel, and after a minute, Cas stretched his out and they clasped each others forearms. 'Take care.' Riddick gestured to the field around them. 'And try not to get into these messes too often. I can't come runnin' every time you break a nail.'

'I will do my best, brother.'

'For what it's worth, you made the right choice. That bastard doesn't care, and he ain't comin' back.'

'Brother!' Castiel's tone was scandalized but Riddick just shrugged.

'Anybody got a clue who His father is? Term fits, don't it?' Dean barked out an unexpected laugh and Riddick rounded on him.

'And  _you_ .' Riddick pointed a finger at Dean. 'Hurt him and your time in hell will be a pleasant memory when I'm done.' He grinned hard as he graveled the threat out, and Dean had no doubt he meant every word.

Before he could think of an appropriately badass Winchester response, there was the sound of displaced air and the angel was gone. Dean blinked at the spot he'd been for several seconds before facing Castiel.

'Shit,' he muttered. 'You were right. We  _would_ get along.'


End file.
